Of course I did Lilykins
by BlueRavenclawGirl
Summary: "YOU HEXED MY EX-BOYFRIEND?" "Oh, that." James laughed nervously, giving Lily a winning smile. It was a bad move. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT SMILE JAMES POTTER! MERLIN HELP ME, YOU KNOW I CANNOT BE CHARMED BY THOSE TEETH!" M to be safe. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don'town Harry Potter. If I did, James and Lily wouldn't have died and the whole thing wouldn't have existed.**

**A/N ahh, my first Lily/James fic! Its only a oneshot, just popped into my head yesterday so I wrote it. It moves kind of fast, and I didn't excpect it to end the way it did but ah well! Enjoy!**

"POTTER!" Lily Evans screeched as she slammed into the head's common room banging the door open furiously.

James Potter looked up from his charms essay, pushing his glasses up his nose before ruffling his hair in a nervous gesture that he couldn't control even though he knew it irritated Lily no end.

He was momentarily stunned by the vision before him; Lily Evans standing in the doorway, her red hair glinting in the light, eyes flashing with fury.

"Lils?" James asked warily, his hand glued to his hair in worry.

"YOU HEXED MY EX-BOYFRIEND?" Lily screeched, incensed at his nervousness. How dare he? If he wasn't prepared to face the consequences, maybe he shouldn't have bloody hexed him in the first place!

"Oh, that." James laughed nervously, fidgeting on the sofa before giving Lily a winning smile.

It was a bad move.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT SMILE JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed becoming incandescent with fury. "MERLIN HELP ME, YOU _KNOW_ I CANNOT BE CHARMED WITH THOSE TEETH!"

James realised he should intervene before she got out of control and whipped her wand out, which she had done many times before. James had the scars to prove it.

"It's not what it sounds like Lily." James began.

"So what is it like then James?" Lily mocked, her mouth twitching dangerously.

"Maybe you ought to close the door first?" James suggested. "Although I think most of the castle have heard you already." He muttered to himself.

Lily turned and slammed the door before huffing to the sofa opposite James and flinging herself down and propping her feet up and folding her arms tightly. James was momentarily distracted by the length of leg that Lily was now displaying across from him.

"My eyes are up here Potter." Lily seethed. "And start talking fast because I am _this_ far away from making sure you never have children."

James gulped and stood up. He didn't want to be distracted by her sitting opposite him. He began pacing up and down the room, thinking. When Lily made an irritated noise in the back of her throat, he whirled and faced her, a furious look on his face.

"You don't understand Lily." He hissed, "You should have heard the things coming out of that bastard's mouth."

"What - ?" She began, startled at this seemingly sudden change in mood. But James wasn't finished, now he'd opened the flood gates, the words were pouring out.

"He was standing there with his friends, outside transfiguration and I as walked past I heard your name so of course I stopped to listen behind that suit of armour outside McGonagall's room." He ground out, angrily.

Lily rolled her eyes at this, but didn't interrupt as James didn't stop.

"He was _boasting_ Lils." He turned to Lily with a pained expression. "Boasting about going out with you and..." he paused, "sleeping with you."

Lily sucked in a breath and then her voice cracked out, as flat and deadly as a whip,

"What?"

James looked conflicted. He wanted to tell Lily what had provoked him to hex McLaggen, but he didn't want her to be hurt by the vile words that had come out of that stinking git's mouth.

"James, tell me what he said." Lily insisted carefully, looking him straight in the eye.

He sighed; there was no way he was going to be able to resist when she turned the full force of those eyes on him. He faced the wall and tried to resist the urge to punch something.

"He was saying that he'd finally cracked the ice queen. He said, and I quote, "I finally got some out of that frigid bitch. Now that I've done that I had no further use of her. More trouble than she's worth, that one."" James growled, furious at reliving what that bastard had said.

He turned to look at Lily, and saw her sitting in shock, before a single tear welled in her eye and then slowly slid down her face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her before cautiously sliding his hand into hers and squeezing it. He took it as a good sign that she didn't shove him away immediately.

"He said he loved me." She whispered in a broken voice. "He looked me in the eye and said to me that I was his whole world." She looked towards James helplessly and he wrapped her up in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't need to say anything.

After a few minutes, Lily looked up at James with glistening eyes, but a mischievous smile on her lips.

"You better have got him good Potter."

James let out the breath he'd been holding and began to laugh.

"I did Lilykins," he smiled before leaning down to place a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "of course I did."


End file.
